Crash: Mind Over Mutant
'''Crash: Mind Over Mutant '''is a ''Crash Bandicoot ''game where Crash and Coco need to stop Cortex from taking over the world with his Mind Control NVs. Glitches Fall through Water In any area where a Ratcicle must be used, freeze the sparkling water and jump onto it and unjack the Ratcicle, then when the Iceberg is about to sink rejack your Titan and you will fall through the water but end up losing. Double Yuktopus First, do Hard Mode and reach Mount Grimly and get to where Uka Uka is kept, and in the cutscene there will be two Yuktopuses, the second will only be performing idle animations and cannot be jacked and won't attack or disappear. Go down a pit In the area of Mount Grimly where platforms are falling down the pit, take a Titan and unjack him on the platform then rejack him. Now the player will be falling with the platform down a pit until it comes back to that area. Go into transport areas If the second player runs into an area where a Cutscene would start or the player would appear somewhere else, they won't go there because of the camera being on the first player. See the Hero Ratcicle In the PS2 version of the game, the Hero Ratcicle has no armor unlike the other versions, but before he is freed the player can see him with his armor on. Glitched Shadow In the PS2 version, the Hero Ratcicle has a glitched shadow that looks somewhat like a car. Skip the Spike Pillar Chase If you enter the Evil Public School with a TK, unjack him at a certain point then a TK will appear on the floor above, then it can be jacked, therefore skipping part of the chase. Repeat this to skip the rest. \ Double Titans In the area where the Rhinoroller and Scorporilla fight, skip the video, then pause right after that and go to the main menu and reload that game, then do it again, then take out your Titan and run quickly into the cutscene before the Titans appear, now there will be two Rhinorollers and Scorporillas. Re-Enter the Evil Public School Take a Battler to the door that goes into the Evil Public School then do his Jump Attack, now you will appear in the Evil Public School. Stand on Electricity Before entering the Evil Public School, use a Rhinoroller and jump towards the gate then store the Roller and Spin Drill onto the Electricity on the fence, now you will be standing on it. Get out of the Grimly Tree Take a Rhinoroller into the Grimly Tree, then go inside and boost jump infront of the door you came in from and store the Roller still going towards the door, you will go over the barrier that stops you and you will fall down and reappear outside the tree. Get a Grimly early Use a Rhinoroller in the lake area with the tunnel to the Tree across and boost as far as you can then lose still with the Rhinoroller. Now you will respawn infront of the tunnel. You can now go to the Tree and get a Grimly. Category:Games Category:Crash Games Category:Games with Out of Bounds Glitches Category:Games with Cloning Glitches Category:Games with Glitch Shortcuts Category:Games with Enemy Glitches Category:Crash Bandicoot